Broken hearts
by LadyoftheDarkness1
Summary: They broke each others hearts once, but the question now is, can they remend each other?  Rated M for later chapters.. Please read and review!
1. Do you still drink Whiskey?

**8:00 PM First week of February**

Alex Cabot took a deep breath outside the bar that she had not been to for years, gently reaching out she pushed the door open and heard the bell jingle. Her eyes fervently swept the almost empty bar and fell on the bartender who smiled lovingly.

"Alex Cabot, Damn girl its been to long."

Alex smiled and motioned to a booth way in the back of the bar, hidden in the shadows. When the bartender delivered her beer she leaned her head back against the booth and relaxed. She had been in protective custody for almost three years, it was nice to be back in New York, everyone thought she had been dead. It had been an interesting mix of fun and frustrating as to people seeing her alive again. Liz Donnelly had assured that she had a job, and had told her that Olivia Benson had worked tirelessly giving her the ability to come out of protective custody. Donnelly had also told her that Benson had fallen apart after she had left. Alex closed her eyes at the painful reminder of walking into the precinct two weeks ago and finding out that Olivia didn't work there anymore, she had moved onto working with the FBI, had become the director of the New York branch. Alex sighed, she didn't know what she had hoped on that front. They had been best friends before all the shit had gone down that had caused her death to be faked. She and Olivia had been out the night before all Valez case shit had hit the fan. They had been sitting in the park enjoying a nice picnic when as they talked she had felt that urge that she always got around Olivia. They had paused their deep conversation and just gazed at each other before Olivia had leaned in and kissed her gently, a tender kiss. Alex felt the tear slip down her cheek as she remembered. Their kiss had gently turned heated as Olivia deepened the kiss. Alex remembered pulling away when she needed to breathe and reading the uncertainty in Olivia's eyes chuckled softly.

"_wow. That was amazing detective." _

_Olivia smiled._

"_indeed it was counselor. Alex I think I'm falling in love with you. Please baby, give me a chance to be the one you love." _

_Alex met her gaze and reached out pushing her gently back against the tree straddling Olivia, her hair cascaded down covering their faces. _

"_I've been falling in love with you for along time detective. Let's take this one day at a time. One day at a time." _

_She kissed Olivia as she felt the arms slip around her waist and hold her close. _

She missed Olivia, realized she was completely in love with her, and more than anything wanted to take her in her arms again. She wanted to sit down with her and tell her how much she loved her. She would never forget the look on Olivia's face when she said goodbye and slipped into the black suburban and had lived three years of hell. Her mother was the first person she had gone to see when she had gotten back to New York. She slapped Alex hard, told her never to die again and if she did to not come back. Alex laughed at the memory and the following week (which had been Christmas) with her family. That was three weeks ago, she had been finishing some paperwork and then was hired as the DA for the precinct. Abby Carmicheal had squealed and launched herself into Alex's arms, she and Southernly were together now and that made Alex smile.

She had walked into the precinct a few days later, greeted by a warm smile from Casey Novak. Elliot had a smile and a bear hug for her, munch and finn not to far behind, the captain was ecstatic. The blond who had replaced Olivia just smiled. At her questioning look Elliot took her out to lunch and explained that Olivia had gotten the director's position for the FBI branch in New York and that she should go by and see her. Alex had smiled softly and said well, she doubted Olivia wanted to see her. God, she missed that women. She stared into the pitch black porter in her glass. She took a deep drawl of the beer and turned her face into the darkness pushing a tear away.

**5:00 Pm A deserted lot in the suburbs of New York**

Deputy Director Olivia Benson shook the hand of one of her agents.

"What we got?"

"homicide. Premeditated I would guess."

Olivia nodded.

"Get me all the details you can."

He nodded.

"Liv why are you down here?"

Olivia laughed.

"Gotta keep you young pups in line somehow. This used to be my old precinct. I need to go talk to Kragen. This is our case. I'm surprised Elliot hasn't shown up."

Jeff laughed.

" He did earlier maam. I told him to piss off. So if this is your precinct and you are all good at this school me."

Olivia nodded and spent the next two hours working with the young man and a few of her agents gathering facts. She stood after that allowing her cracking knees to move. Jeff smiled at her.

"We got this Deputy Director, thanks for the lesson. I'll have a report to you in a few hours. Go home. See you tommorow."

Olivia nodded and glanced at her watch it was 5:30. Just enough time to catch Kragen.

"I'm going to head down to the precinct anyways and talk to them. "

"Sounds good. "

Olivia peeled off the gloves and threw them at the kit, pushed her gun back into its comfortable position and pulled her keys out of her pocket. She smiled as she drove the farmiliar route to the precinct. She turned off the engine and took a deep breath. It had been awhile, and knew she would be taking krap for it. She pulled on her black leather jacket and headed into the precinct, her gun attatched, files and paperwork in hand and walked into the precinct with authority. Stabler smiled when he looked up and saw her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Deputy Director Benson."

Olivia smiled and setting the files down hugged Elliot closely, Munch and Finn walked over and hugged her as well.

"So liv how's the new job?"

"Really good. I need to talk to Kragen, then I will come out and fill you in."

Stabler growled.

"Yeah one of yoru squints pushed me off my own crime scene."

Liv laughed.

"It was my crime scene Stabler, mine, we have the jurisdiction."

"Yeah, yeah."

Olivia walked into Kragen's office and he smiled.

"Ah Deputy Director, I was wondering when you'd come sweeping into my office."

Kragen and Olivia worked out the details filled out the paperwork, talking amicably, and arguing slitly over the jurisdiction. Kragen finally threw up his hands and sighed.

"Allright Benson, but can we at least offer our assistance?"

"I would actually appreciate Stabler and Beck on the case, AS long as they submit to the rules of the investigation."

Kragen nodded.

"Then consider them on loan."

Olivia nodded with a smile. Kragen softened and looked at her gently.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Aside from the desk jockiness sometimes of my job I love it."

Kragen nodded, listening as Olivia explained osme of the pain parts. He had watched Olivia slowly fall apart after Alex had died. He wondered if she knew that Alex was alive and well. It had killed him to watch her break apart. Olivia was one of the best detectives he had ever had, and it wasn't a surprise to him when she was offered the position that she took it. He smiled and nodded as she explained the last part of her job.

"I'm happy for you Liv."

"Thanks Kragen."

"We miss you around here."

"I know. "

"I can't convince you to move back?"

Olivia shook her head.

"No I'm happy where I am, thanks though." Her voice softened. "To many damn memories anyway."

Kragen nodded as she stood and hugged her.

"Well I'll have Stabler and Beck back to you as soon as I can."

"Good. I'll let you break the news to them."

Olivia stepped out and called them to herself, giving them all the details she could and asked them to do a few things. Elliot smiled.

"Does that mean we'll be seeing more of you?"

Olivia nodded.

"A little bit more, not much, but we'll be working together. We've been working hard on collaborating with the NYPD and this case is perfect for it."

Olivia shot the breeze with her old friends enjoying their laughter, enjoying the memories but quite happy that she had moved on. She glanced down at her watch, it was almost eight. Sighing she ran her hands through her shoulder length hair and knew she needed to get home. Looking at Elliot she smiled.

"Allright boys I gotta get outta here."

"Yeah yeah, we know the deputy director doesn't ave time."

Liv laughed and hugged her friends walking out to her car. She turned on the engine, glad to hear it roar to life and leaned back letting a few tears slip down her face. It was raining in New York city that day. She pulled away form the curb. God, that was harder than she thought it would be. She could almost hear the click click of Alex's heels as she walked down the hallway. They had just been getting to a point in their relationship where they had been ready to move forward. Olivia felt the tears fall as she remembered Alex pushing her into the tree and ravishing her mouth. Kissing her like there was no life left in either of them. God's she missed her. Sighing she wiped her tears away as she began to drive away. She drove towards her new apartment. Memories came unbidden as she passed the all tofarmiliar places. She drove by _The Gremlin, _one of her old haunts and smiled to herself. Smiling to herself she realized she'd love a drink. Just one. She flipped the car around and parked. Grabbing her jacket, her wallet and her badge and pulled her leather jacket on once more. She smiled as she pushed the door open and the bell over it tinkled softly. The bartender looked up from the bar and a huge smile alighted his features.

"About Damn time you came to see me Deputy Director."

8:15 PM

Alex was in the middle of drowning her sorrows when she heard the bell over the door tinkle and sighing she wiped a tear away knowing she needed to get back to the office. She had promised herself just one drink for old times sake. She heard the bartender speak.

"About Damn time you came to see me Deputy director."

Alex looked up and her first reaction was to almost spit out her drink she she saw Olivia Benson walk in, her second was to bite back a moan. Deputy director Benson looked phenomenal. She was wearing a nice conforming pair of black pants a dark blue shirt that fit tightly, and a black leather jacket. She pulled off the leather jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her dress shirt. Alex swallowed. The bartender was paying attention to Liv.

"What can I get you? "

" Just a beer Joe. Just a beer."

"Can do, I have something special for you, but I gotta go get it."

Olivia laughed and nodded. Alex watched her for a few minutes, interacting with a few of the local customers who hadn't seen her in awhile. She was a bit more mellow than Alex remembered, still as sexy and beautiful. She watched a local approach and ask for a game of darts, and Alex had the pleasure of watching her play darts, the muscles in her arms and back rippling as she threw each one. Joe walked over to her table and handed her another porter. He noticed her gaze and smiled.

"You know Alex she misses you,she wasn't sober for a week after you left. You could just go say hello."

Alex laughed. Olivia headed back to he bar after througouhly spanking Jame's ass. She sat down at her stool and answered her cell phone as it rang. Alex watched her and heard her bark out.

"Benson."

Alex almost laughed as a Reba Mcentire song turned on and spoke her heart so well.

"Do you still drank whiskey  
>Can I buy you around<br>If nobody's sittin' here  
>Do you mind if I sit down<p>

I was nervous when I saw you  
>I almost walked away<br>And now I can't believe  
>What I'm about to say<p>

(Chorus)  
>These arms wanna hold you<br>These lips wanna kiss you  
>These eyes are glad to see you<br>Baby I miss you  
>Let's drive each other crazy<br>Like we did back then  
>Why don't we get together<br>And break each other's hearts again"

Waiting until she heard the conversation come to a close Alex took a deep breathe and standing walked over behind Olivia. As soon as the phone was flipped shut she spoke softly from right behind Olivia.

"Do you still drink Whiskey Liv? Can I buy You a round?"

**Benson's view**

Olivia laughed as she threw her last dart and almost did a happy dance when James scowled and she won.

"Damm women you've been practicing."

Olivia laughed.

"Well yo know we gotta do SOMETHING to spend your tax dollars well."

James laughed.

"Another game?"

Olivia shook her head.

"sorry Jammie boy I ogtta get back to work ."

He nodded and watched as she darted over to answer her cell phone.

"Benson."

"Hey boss."

"Hey Jeff what's up?"

"Reports on your desk, wanted to let you know. We also have a few suspects. It can wait till morning, sounds like your out, you don't do that very often, enjoy yourself."

Olivia chuckled.

"You know Jeff, I techinically am the boss."

"Right which is why you need rest, we are your henchmen so let us do our jobs. Get some rest Liv, you've been working yourself to the bone on the morango case and I happen to know for a fact that you've been working on another case in your spare time. Put it down, have another few drinks, play a few games of whtever your choice is and see you tommorow."

"Yes Boss."

Jeff chuckled.

" Oh and call me if you need a ride. You have license to get shit faced. Reports on your desk. No I won't email you."

"ok Jeff, I'll see you tommorow thanks for the update."

"No problem."

"Bye Boss."

"Bye."

She clicked her cell phone shut when she heard a voice that sounded like honey speak from behind her.

"Do you still drink whiskey detective? Can I buy you a round?"

Inadvertently Olivia closed her eyes, she knew that voice, wanted that voice, had cried over that voice. A tear threatened to slip out of the side of her eyes as she heard the song that was playing. She was almost afraid to turn around. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself she turned around on her barstool. Her brown eyes met deep blue and a smirk that covered the features. She saw uncertainty in the blue eyes and smiled assuredly. Instead of answering the question she stood up gently and pulled Alex into her arms and gently danced with her through the rest of the song. Alex relaxed into Olivia's arms, they had gotten stronger. Her body had gotten tighter, strong more muscled. She was perfect. She heard Olivia gently begin to hum as the words of the song hit Alex full in the chest.

"Maybe I've had one too many  
>I don't wanna say too much<br>We both know the reasons  
>Why we didn't keep in touch<br>We know good for each other  
>Still its hard to let it go<br>I'm trying to be strong  
>But babe you gotta know<p>

(Chorus)

And loving you should be the last thing on my mind  
>It feel so good to let you hurt me one more time"<p>

The song ended and Olivia pulled back. She looked down into the blue eyes.

"I actually do still drink whiskey and I would love a round. Still drink Tequila counselor?"

Liv felt tears sting her eyes and relief flood her heart. Alex felt much the same. As they pulled away they laughed at each other. Alex spoke first.

"God, its good to see you Liv."

Olivia laughed.

"As it is to see you Alex. When did you get back?"


	2. Take Me Home

"God, its good to see you Liv."

Olivia laughed.

"As it is to see you Alex. When did you get back?"

"About a month and a half ago. I'm the DA now."

Olivia smiled as she ordered the drink. She took a sip of her whiskey and inadvertently closed her eyes at its smoky wood taste. Their eyes met and Alex smiled.

"congratulations alex, I know that's something you worked hard for in your life."

" What are you doing now? I was at the precinct the other day. I was sad not to see you."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I am the Deputy Director for the FBI, I focus on some homicides, but after you left, SVU just wasn't the same."

Alex heard the haunting soind in her voice, she knew that she had no right to ask Liv to be close to her again but she didn't want to say goodbye.

" Liv, Care to catch up? Join me?"

Olivia nodded and gathering their drinks they headed to the booth in the corner. As they sat down they chitchatted a bit more about their jobs and Alex looked over her drink and at Olivia.

"So how have you been Liv? Aside from work?"

Olivia's eyes flickered as she gently swirled her whiskey in her glass.

"I've been allright, work takes up a lot of my life, when I'm not there I am at the gym, training new recruits, running classes etc. It takes a lot of my time. "

Alex studied her, you could tell she had been working out, she groaned inwardly at the shot of arousal that shot through her as she studied Olivia.

"And personally?"

Olivia chuckled and Joe brought another round.

"Never had time. I was involved with someone for awhile, but it didn't work out." She fell silent for a moment and then spoke softly. " I made the mistake of realizing I was in love with someone else."

Their eyes met.

"What about you Lex, you were gone for three years. How are you doing?"

"Well I was involved with someone for a short time, he asked me to marry him but being in witness protection it didn't work out." Taking a deep breath Alex took a chance and spoke softly. "Liv do you remember the last time we were together before all the shit hit the fan? We were so happy."

Olivia's eyes met hers and read all she needed to know.

"Lex.."

Alex moved deeper into the shadows and closer to Olivia. She put her fingers gently on Olivia's lips, saw the flicker in the brown eyes and gently leaned in and kissed her softly. Olivia unsure of what to do at first felt Alex's hand come up and cup her cheek. Olivia moaned as she felt Alex explore her lips, she reached out gently putting her hands on Alex's waist and pulled her closer, almost into her lap and felt her tongue come out to trace the seam of her lips. The dim light of the bar allowed tehm to hide in the darkest corner where no one would see them. Olivia opend her lips tightening nad flexing her hand on Alex's wiast as the kiss deepened. When air became necessary Alex softly broke the kiss, not willing the contact to end. Olivia kept her hands on Alex's waist holding her as close as the booth would allow. They both remained silent for a moment until Olivia spoke.

"Lex.." Alex smiled softly at the huskiness in Olivia's voice." God woman."

Alex laughed and pressed her lips soflty against Olivia's again. Olivia smiled into the kiss. When she pulled away she saw the tears in Olivia's eyes.

"What?"

"Alexandra I never thought I would see you again. I missed you."

Alex smiled down at her, her blond hair falling soflty in her face.

"Liv, I'm here. I love you too, especially after you worked so damn hard on the Valez case, to get me here, and don't pretend for one minute that you didn't work on that case and pull all the weight you could with your new title. Donnely told me."

Olivia chuckled and nodded.

"I won't. I fell apart after you left Alex. I didn't know if you were still alive, but dammnit, justice would be served."

"Liv, I know I broke your heart, hell it killed me to leave you as well, mine was broken, I thought I would never love someone ever again. Then by some miracle here I am kissing you loving you. I know I hurt you babe, please let me love you, let me be you're one and only. Give me the chance to unbreak what I've broken."

Olivia looked into the deep cerreleun blue eyes and nodded softly.

"Yes, Alex, as along as you'll let me be the same."

They kissed to seal the deal, the kiss that was getting out of hand quickly. Alex pulled away her chest heaving as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Liv, come home with me?"

Olivia nodded and gently disentangling herself she grabbed her leather jacket and helped alex up.

"I'll settle our bill. Did you drive?"

"No took a cab."

"Good, I'll drive you."

Alex gathered herself as Olivia went to settle the bill. Joe grinned as she approached.

"Go. On the house. You two better damn well come back though, we miss you both around here."

Olivia nodded and headed back to alex who smiled. Olivia cast her a smile.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Good."

She gently intertwined her fingers with Alex's and led her out to the car. She opened the door and helped Alex in, surprised when Alex's hand made its way into her back pants pocket and pulled her close for a searing kiss. Olivia moaned as her tongue touched Alex's. She pulled away soflty.

"Alex, baby home first."

Alex chuckled.

"we better go to your place, mine isn't all the way unpacked yet."

Olivia nodded and closing the door ran her hands through her hair. She quickly got in the drivers side and started the car. Alex had a cat eat mouse grin on her face and Olivia groaned. She pulled into traffic, thankfully it was later and the drive went pretty fast. She parked the car and turned it off. Alex looked at her and smiled. Olivia got out of the car and pulled her door open and looking soflty at her soon to be lover, she reached out and took both of Alex's hands in hers.

"Lex, nothing has to happen here that you don't want to. We can just go upstairs and watch tv, say nothing do nothing, I just want to be with you."


	3. Promises of Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own em, never will, just enjoy playing with them. I promise to put them back when I am done.

Thanks for the reviews guys, keeps me motivated to write more! Keep em coming.

Rating on this chapter is not quite M, but a tiny bit of smut..

**10:00 PM First week of February**

Alex smiled and followed Olivia up to her apartment. It had a very different feel from her last apartment and Alex liked it. Olivia had her hands stuffed deeply in her pockets as she looked at Alex and shrugged off her jacket.

"I needed a change."

She said with a shrug and then exited into the kitchen. She popped a bottle of wine and grabbed two glasses to see Alex with her stretched out on the couch her heels taken off and her hair cascading over the back of the chair. Olivia leaned into the door jam and watched her for a moment. A deep contentment filled her as she stood there for a moment. She could get used to this, had secretly wanted this since she had met Alex. Pushing off the doorjam she walked over, set the glasses and the bottle down, gently she reached out and picked Alex's feet up smiling when she saw one blue eye crack open. Her feet were set back down into Olivia's lap then Alex felt her lean forward and pour two glasses of wine. Alex watched in fascination as Olivia swirled it, then tilted the glass all the way to the side. She seemed to be studying the glass, when it seems satisfactory she brought the wine glass to her nose, stuck it all the way to her face and took a deep breath. Alex watched in fascination as she seemed to cataloug in her mind the various things she was smelling and then after a few moments took a sip and seemed to suck air. Her eyes opened and almost gleamed.

"Dammit Jimmy, can still make the best wine."

Alex raised an eyebrow and struggled to follow the routine that Olivia had just done. When she tried to quaf she almost choked. Olivia barely containing her laughter took the glass away from Alex and set it on the table until she stopped coughing. When Alex gave her a look that could kill Olivia couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing, she started laughing so hard she was holding her sides tears streaming down her face. Alex, who found the situation less amusing enjoyed watching the laughter relax Olivia. She raised an eyebrow her eyes softening as she saw Olivia lean forward and wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You should have seen your face darlin."

Alex smirked.

"So teach me bwanna."

Olivia smiled and began to explain, demonstrating with first the legs of the wine. She swirled the glass and showed alex on the side that as the wine seeped back into the glass the legs were the runnings of that, a wine with good legs meant that she could swirl the glass and the legs would follow. Alex nodded understanding. Olivia then explained that a wine has two tastes. The taste you get on the nose and the taste you get on the pallet. She taught Alex how to smell the wine and pull out what she smelled, taught her how to Quaf, keeping her laugh in check and then how to taste on the pallet. Alex followed her instructions explicitly and her eyes began to sparkle as she tasted the wine.

"This is good liv."

Olivia smiled.

"It ought to be, Jimmy and I bottled it together three years ago, after it had been aged for almost five."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Bottled it?"

Olivia nodded bring her head off the back couch cushions and shrugged.

"after my week long binge of not being sober I decided I wanted to leave SVU and learn to appreciate good alchohol, not for its affects but its taste and things. I planned on walking away from being a cop for ever. Every time I walked down the halls of the precinct or headed to your office to see abbey or casey all I could think of was you. I worked for two months after you left and everyday I remembered you longed for you. So when the FBI offered me a job I took it. I wanted an out, asked for six months until I started, which they gladly gave. I went to work for a winery, learned to plant, till the soil, make the wine, stomp the grapes, learned how it was made, how it is bottled, aged etc. It allowed me to take a deep breath and move on from you for a time. Gods, I missed you alex." Here eys closed as she spoke hiding the pain of the loss. " everyday as I worked I thought of you, but a lot of the memories I just coulnd't handle. I couldn't handle missing you, wanting you. I'd go to bed and dream of that day at the park. The feel of your lips on mine. When you love someone like that it takes time to get over them. Wine helped me do that. I learned well to enjoy its complexities. Jimmy and I bootlegged a batch of tequila as well, should be done anytime now." She laughed. "it will be good."

Alex watched her as she spoke. She heard the deep passion not only for her, but also for wine and for the change in Olivia. She leaned forward and let her hand grace Olivia's cheek.

"Tell me baby."

Liv's eyes met hers the chocolate brown was smoldering with the intensity that Oliva had. She leaned into Alex's hand, her eyes closed inadvertently for a moment. Taking a deep breath she spoke softly.

"after you left I realized that I was n love with you. I realized that above all things I wanted you, I blamed myself that you got shot, that I wasn't smart enough or strong enough to protect you." Her voice wavered as tears began to form in her eyes. "I took a week off and drank the whole week. I felt so hollow Lex. I remember one specific night, I was so drunk I barely stumbled to the bathroom before I threw up every alchohol known to my stomach at that moment and I remember laying there and just aching for you. I think that was the moment I grieved. I threw myself into work even more so after that seeking justice for you, wanting you longing for you. After awhile I just got tired of it, got offered a job by the FBI, I accepted on the caveat of being able to take a few months off. SO I did. Then I came back and have been working for the FBI for a year now. I love it, it keeps me busy. Training the new recruits is always a blast. I still go to wine country every now and again and visit Jimmy. I am heading that way this weekend in fact. It's my home away from home. "Alex watched her lean back into the couch her wine resting on her taut stomach and her eyes closed, seeming to get lost in the memories and Alex felt an old farmiliar ache, watched as the peace settled over Olvia's features. She listened her body relaxing as Oliva began to describe the vineyard. " The house is sitting on a hill above the vineyard, used to go a lot of berries and fruit on the lands making the wine often taste of those things on the nose and the pallet. The house is almost plantation style, its beautiful. It overlooks the vineyard facing the sunrise on one side and facing the sunset on the other. It's a rare vineyard in the sense that the house is nestled at the back of a canyon, the roads to get ther are windy and twisty. If you hike along the vineyards in the canyon the canyon is narrow enough that its almost like the canyon is breathing as the clouds move over the top. It smells of vineyards, if you walk along the vines its just incredibly beautiful. I remember Jimmy and I got caught in a rainstorm one day and we were soaked in mud and water by the time we got back. It was my resting place, my home for six months, still make time to go down there and just be. You would love it Lex."

Alex listened letting Oliva's honey husky voice wash over her, her blue eyes opened to meet brown and they just sat in silence for a few minutes. A smirk appeared on Alex's features and her eyes began to twinkle, Olivia rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Bootlegged Tequila? Really?"

"Hey you should be jealous. We made a sourmash once, it's still aging in a winebarrel. Cracking that open this weekend. Last time Jimmy made it it sold for 200 a bottle."

Alex grinned.

"Well I look forward to tasting this said tequila sometime."

They fell into silence again and Alex smiled when she watched Olivia unconsciously start to massage her feet as she seemed to contemplate the meaning of the world. Her fingers were pushing deep into the muscle. Olivia rolled her head and her brown eyes met the dark blue ones and she smiled.

"Lex.. What do you want here baby?"

Alex seemed to consider it for a moment her eyes dropping to her hands as the memories, desires and dreams rushed back to her. She was afraid of this. She'd lived her life in fear for the past several years, never allowing herself to love and be loved. She didn't want that anymore. Drops of fear gently began to fall down her face and she felt strong arms gently unforcfully pull her into strong arms as she was pulled against Olivia's strong body. She felt arms come around her, holding her securely and something within Alexandra cabot broke and sobs escaped her lips. She cried probably for the first time in years over the time lost, the love she thought she had lost, everything. Her body wracked with her sobs and Olivia just held her close soothing her, her strong hand threading its way through her hair calming the women she loved. Time passed and Alex soon found her tears subside and she pulled back to look at Olivia, afraid to see judgment or fear. Instead her breath caught in her throat as she found a warm concerns and a deep love fill the brown eyes in front of her. Fresh tears filled her eyes and Olivia reached out gently brushing the hair plastered to her face by her tears and spoke softly.

"Wanna tell me about it baby?"

Alex let the word baby sweep over her mind and her heart and a wobbly smile covered her features. Alex took a deep breath and reaching out she let her fingers caress Olivia's features, trying to convince herself that she was really here. After a moment of her fingers caressing Olivia's face she spoke softly.

"Liv, I want this to be whatever you want it to be."

Olivia chuckled capturing her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Uh huh. That's not what I asked."

Alex struggled with herself, was she ready to admit this? Was Olivia ready to hear this?

"Liv, I want it all. I want to fall in love with you all over again, I want to marry you, enjoy christening every room of our house with you. I want to have kids, watch them grow old, argue with each other over them, fight with you, have make up sex with you, I want it all Olivia. I want to spend the rest of my life finding out your dark and twisty sides, the things that make you happy, the things that make you cry, the things that make you laugh." Tears had begun to stream down Olivia's face, caressing her face as they fell. Alex continued talking her fingers coming up to catch each precious drop. "Liv I want to go see your hometown, see where you got your first kiss, meet your family, Take me there baby, take me there."

Alex finished and brown searched blue and then she felt her lips caught in a searing kiss, her eyes fluttered closed as she felt one Olivia's arm wrapped around her waist pull her closer and her other hand come and tangle in Alex's hair as their lips moved against each other. Alex almost moaned when she felt Olivia's tongue asking for entrance and almost moaned when their tongues touched. Alex moved form her sitting position to a straddling position and felt both of Olivia's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer her core coming in contact with Olivia's stomach and she felt Olivia groan. In that moment Alex felt safe for the first time in years, loved, protected, secure. When their kiss ended due to lack of oxygen she heard her name come from Olivia's lips like a prayer.

"Alex."

She felt another kiss pressed to her lips with a tenderness that Alex had only dreamed possible. Their foreheads rested together a moment as they caught their breath and then Olivia brought their eyes to meet with a finger under Alex's chin. When brown met blue alex saw the tears once more gathering. She felt the hands she had craved for so long come up and caress her cheek. Olivia contained herself for a moment then spoke her voice cracking with emotion.

"Oh baby.. I want all those things to. I want to do this right. I want to love you and hold you the rest of my life. You're it for me love. You're it."

Alex smiled and leaned in kissing Olivia gently again. When they broke apart Olivia smiled.

"What do you say love? Why don't we watch a movie, finish our wine and then head to bed? I just want to hold you love. I want to wake up to you in my arms in the morning and watch you sleep. We both have work early. Then tomorrow night I will pick you up, take you to dinner, we'll have our second official date, and go from there? Be in the moment with me Alex. Let tomorrow have enough worries of its own."

Alex nodded and curled into her girlfriends arms. A small smile appeared on her features as she thought about it.

"So does that mean I am your girlfriend?"

Olivia smiled a rare full smile leaning down to Alex who was nestled in the crook of her arms she spoke softly against Alex's lips.

"Most definatly."

Alex smiled and kissed her girlfriend back, peace flooded both of them as they started to watch a movie, teasing each other through it, laughing about various parts. Alex found herself content as she listened to the laughter permeate through Olivia's chest, her eyes began to drift closed as she was lulled to sleep by Olivia's heartbeat. Olivia finished the movie in silence enjoying just holding Alex. She looked down as the credits began to roll and smiled at her sleeping girlfriend. She studied Alex's face, it was perfectly at rest, no lines of worry or fear showing and Olivia felt her heart clench. Gently maneuvering herself she picked Alex up and carried her to the bedroom, gently setting her down on the bed Liv walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth pulled on pjs and climbed into bed scooting close to Alex and holding her close. Her last thought was how wonderful a dream this was before she drifted off to sleep, dreading the morning light that would take it away.


	4. Unexpected Addition part 1

**Thank for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. Here is an update sorry it took me so long. I decided to do a crossover with Grey's anatomy, namely Addison Montgomery at this point. This is the first chapter she shows up. I will figure out who else may or may not make an appearance later. Please read and review. **

**I own nothing, all character are owned by their owners, I'm just playing, I promise to put them back when I am done. **

Olivia was awaked into darkness to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Out of habit she rolled over grabbed it flipped it open and came in contact with a very solid body that groaned in protest as she moved away, her eyes flicked down and she saw Alex. It took her breath away. Oh my god it hadn't bee a dream. She heard Jeff's voice over the line saying hello and Olivia snapped out of her reverie and gently slipped out from underneath the arm covering her stomach and into the hallway.

"Whats up Jeff?"

"Sorry to wake you Director, we have a bit of an emergency down here. Can you come in?"

Olivia groaned inwardly.

"what sort of emergency?"

"We got another body."

Olivia swore softly to herself.

"Give me an hour, call stabler and Beck, If we are gonna be awake we might as well get the whole team. Text me the address and I will meet you inside an hour."

"Sounds good Liv. See you in a bit."

Olivia groaned as her cell snapped close. Alex was in her bed.. it hadn't been a dream. Taking a deep breath she walked into the bedroom and her breath caught in her throat. She was beautiful. That women was her girlfriend. A smile moved over her features. She moved soflty to the bed and slipped back under the covers, facing Alex. Gently she reached forward and caressed the cheek of the women she loved. Olivia let her hands roam over the facial features, memorizing the lineless and worry free face. Her heart clenched as she felt the desire to kiss Alex. Grinning to herself she leaned forward and her lips met the softness of Alex's. Alex still completely asleep slowly came awake and started responding, her hands coming and burying themselves in Olivia's hair and pulling her closer her tongue invading Olivia's mouth as with a tug Olivia was on top of her. When air became necessary she opened her eyes and smiled sleepily up at her girlfriend.

"what was that for?"

Olivia chuckled soflty and kissed her gently again. Alex enjoyed the kiss and then began a soft assault on her lovers neck and jawline.

"I got a call baby.." Alex's lips found a particularly tender spot and Olivia almost wanted to say fuck it and have her way with the women in her bed, her breath hitched as she managed to get out the words. "I gotta go."

Alex smiled against her skin.

"How long until you have to be there?"

Olivia moaned as herr tongue came out and swirled around her earlobe. Groaning to herself she gently pulled away.

"I need to be there in an hour, but I want to take this slow baby." At the hurt that flickered through alex's eyes Olivia stopped her. "Oh no baby I want you, I want to make love to you, but I want to woo you first."

Alex huffed softly.

"Fine."

Her stubborn pout made Olivia laugh as she kissed her gently nad hopping off her and out of the bed she headed to the shower. As the warm spray hit her body she allowed herself to relax, and a small smile came over her features. She finished her shower pulled on her clothes and softly headed out to the kitchen. Reaching into a drawer she scribbled a note to Alex and taped the key to her apartment on it. She walked back into the bedroom and gently set the note on her pillow. Alex who was only half asleep and surprised her by reaching out and she squeaked as Alex pulled her unexpectedly forward. Her mouth was immediately on Olivia's as she positioned herself on top of the surprised woman, her thigh insued itself inbetween her two and when it soflty pressed against her core Olivia broke the kiss with a hiss.

"Fuck Alex." As Alex smiled soflty against her lips she gently bent her head and kissed Olivia. Olivia moaned a the softnesss of it. As the kiss ended Alex laid her head against Olivia's. Olivia chuckled soflty and reached up cupped alex's cheeks

"want to tell me about that baby?"

Alex smirked.

" Just not letting you leave without fufiling your girlfriendly duties of kissing me goodbye."

Oliva groaned as she heard the seductive sultry note in her voice.

"you'll be the death of me woman."

Alex laughed and fingered the note on the bed.

"Whats this?"

Olivia smiled and kissed her gently again.

"An invitation."

Alex cocked her head.

"For what?"

"You to move in, and if you don't want to a key so you can always get in."

Alex smiled and kissing Olivia again she smiled.

"I would love to move in with you. I can rent out the condo, this is more like home anwyays. Do you mind if I move in today?"

Olivia shook her head her arms pulling Alex flush against her body.

"Not at all."

She sighed contendely and then remembering she needed to go she kissed her almost asleep girlfriend on the forhead.

"I gotta go baby. I'll text you later."

Alex nodded and gently getting off Oliva she snuggled under the covers and murmered a sleepy goodbye to her girlfriend. Olivia pulled on her boots and slung her jacket over her shoulder, strapping her gun to her belt. Looking down at her girlfriend she smiled. She kissed her on the forehead one more time and walked out the front door careful to lock it behind her. She headed out to the car and turning on the engine headed to the address Jeff indicated.

**2:00 am February 2, 2012**

Olivia stepped out of her black Escalade with about ten coffees and smiled at her team working with Beck and Stabler. Jeff saw her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that coffee?"

Olivia nodded.

"Oh you're like the avenging deputy director that's an angel. You bring us coffee."

Olivia chuckled and putting on a pair of gloves looked at her team.

"What we got?"

Jeff rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Deputy director no offense but why are these two here?" He motioned to Stabler and Beck and Olivia sighed internally.

"They are assisting them and Jeff, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and work with them accordingly." Raising her voice so the entire team could hear her. "The first person to treat them like krap gets desk duty and all lab work. Stabler and Beck I expect you to treat my team with respect as well, Kragen is a getting a full report of how you work with them. Do you all understand me?"

At the nod of every head in the room Olivia looked at Jeff.

"What do we have Jeffers?"

Jeff chuckled.

"A young women mid thirties, beaten severely, raped, murdered and one little boy, looks like he tried to stop our murder, was beaten and locked in the closet. He won't let anyone near him maam. We've been trying to coax him out of the closet for about an hour. Stabler said to wait until you got here made some crack about you having superpowers with kids. We have five rooms to process plus the hallways. Queenie oughta be here momentarily to collect the body. "

Olivia nodded then turned to her team.

"Stabler, I need you to question neighbors in the morning, map out your plan let me know. Beck, I know you have a good deal of forensics ability, work with Jeff to process this room and the kids bedroom. Jenn and smith, I need you to process the hallway, in the hour I want to know if there was forced entry on and of the other doors and windows, search for fingerprints and once you've processed them head back to the lab to Genie and let her do her magic. Tiff, Process the other rooms. You're the best at processing quickly and well. Are Divine and Jojo at the office? " At Jeff's nod Olivia rubbed the bridge of her nose and clapping her hands together she nodded to her team. "allright I am gonna get a little boy out of the closet, Jeff place a call to John have him get down here to get the boy. After that I'll process the blood spatter and look for any technology first and then I will head back there and see what we can come up with. Stabler you'll head back with me, in a few hours we'll be back and you'll question victims with Jeffers here. "

Queenie came in the room and took the body as she finished talking and then Olivia sighed and headed back to the bedroom. There were small amounts of blood on the carpet and Olivia felt her anger rise. She quickly located the closet door and opened it to find a boy no older than four cowering on the floor, tears streaming down his blood streaked face. He had a small Mohawk, tan pants, brown leather cowboy boots and fear written all over his face. Olivia bent down and looked at the little boy. Putting her hand out she quickly dropped it when he cowered away from her. Anger continued to fill her as she looked at the little boy. She smiled.

"Hi my name is Olivia. I am a cop and here to help you. What's your name?"

Instead of replying the little boy cowered farther in the corner whimpering softly.

"Please don't hurt me."

Olivia felt her heart shatter as her brown eyes met his hazel eyes.

"Sweetie I am not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you. Can I come sit in the closet with you?"

At the little boys nod Olivia sat down in the very small space and just sat in silence for awhile. After a few minutes she glanced over at the little boy. He sat with his arms around his knees , they pulled close to his little chest as sobs filled his little body. Gently and carefully Olivia put a hand on his back. He jumped at first but then after a few moments he relaxed into her touch. Olivia took a minute to assess the damage doen to him. There was a cut on his forehead. He sniffled and Olivia felt him shift closer to her. He looked down at her belt and seeing her badge a small smile came across his features.

"Is that your badge?"

Olivia nodded and gently reaching down unclipped it and handed it to him.

"Cool." Tears began to fill his eyes again. "Are you gonna get that bad man who killed my mommy?"

Olivia nodded.

"Yeap. We are gonna sweetie."

His voice dropped to almost a whisper.

"Is she dead?"

Olivia swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she gently spoke.

"Yes she is baby, but at least she's not in pain anymore." Tears began to stream down his little face again as he unexpectatly launched himself in her arms and he buried his bloody face into her shoulder. She cradled him until his tears subsided and he fell asleep. John popped his head into the room and smiled at the sight.

"That was pretty spectacular Olivia. We need to get him to the hospital and out of here."

Olivia nodded and gently stood, She gently lifted the slumbering child in her arms.

"I'll take him John."

John nodded. As she headed out to the crime scene several heads turned her way and nods of respect were given. She gently approached Jeff and whispered.

"Plans change, stay and process the whole scene, send one of the rookies over to the office with the technology and blood spatter pictures. We'll compare. I'm gonna take little mister here to the hospital."

Jeff nodded.

"ok. Take care of him. He seems to trust you."

Olivia nodded and gently walking towards her car she gently lowered the little boy into her car,buckling him in and then getting in the drivers side put her siren on top and rushed as quickly as she could to the hospital. The hospital staff met her, John having called them in advance. The little boy woke up fear filled his features as he thrashed on the bed. Olivia walked over, gently speaking soothing words. His four year old eyes met hers and he once more launched himself into her arms his sobs once more beginning.

"Please don't leave me."

Olivia calmed him down and shrugged apologetically at the nurse.

"we need to examine him deputy director."

Olivia nodded.

"Olivia please." Looking down at the bundle nestled in her arms sobbing Olivia made a quick decision. Gently she pulled back and looked into the hazel eyes filled with fear. "If I sit behind you and stay with you the whole time will you let the nice nurse examine you?"

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Hopefully not to much, t might a little but I promise I will be right here ook?"

He nodded and Olivia sat down on the hospital bed and he curled up in her lap, trying not to squirm. The nurses and a female doctor quickly and gently examined him and bandaged his wounds. The tall redheaded doctor smiled.

"Hey buddy, you're gonna make it through."

"My name is Bruce not buddy."

"Nice to meet you Bruce."

"You have a few cuts here and there and several bruises but nothing that itme won't heal."

He nodded his little eyes beginning to droop. He turned around and crawled once more into Olivia's lap he fell asleep. The doctor handed her several bottles of pills.

"Ones for pain, this one will help him sleep and stableize out some of his nightmares. Here's my card. You're gonna need all the help you can get."

Olivia nodded and gently extending her hand she introduced herself.

"I'm Deputy Director Olivia Benson."

"Addison Montgomery, neonatal surgeon."

"nice to meet you Dr. Montgomery."

Addison flashed her a smile.

"As it is to meet you Olivia, and please call me Addison."

"Will do."


	5. Unexpected Adddition part 2

**6:00 AM February 2, 2012**

Gently gathering her small burden Olivia stood and walked out the door. Once more she buckled him in, gently running her hand over his mohawke and smiled at the cowboy boots, frowning when she saw they were ruined by blood. Judging from the blood spatter pattern and where his cuts were it may not be his blood. Heading back to the office she once more gathered the little boy in her arms and walked to her office. Stabler met her and handed her spiderman pajamas.

"Stopped and picked them up at Walmart. His room had spiderman everywhere, also got him a stuffed spiderman."

He pulled out a large spiderman almost the size of the boy and Olivia smiled tears pricking her eyes.

"Thanks El."

He nodded and left the room. Gently she shook Bruce awake.

"Hey buddy how about some pjs?"

He awoke sleepily and gently plodding in to the bathroom he changed into them and plodded back out. Seeing the spiderman on the couch hie eyes got wide for a second and a delighted smile covered his features for a moment.

"Is that for me?"

Olivia nodded at the smile.

"Yeap. Compliments of the FBI. We even gave spidey and official badge to protect you. "

He picked up the toy like it was the first thing he had ever received and crushed it to his chest. He curled up next to her on the couch, his head in her lap and after playing a moment fell asleep hugging his giant spiderman like it was the end of the world. As soon as he was asleep Olivia gently extracted herself, silently thankful Addison had given him a pill that would be hitting about now. She got up and gathering his clothes she headed to the lab. She spoke to John soflty then finished her trak to the lab. Genie smiled when she walked in.

"Sup boss?"

"Genie I need you to do a test on these boots and clothes. Process them like they are from a crime scene., it may not be our vics, might be our perps. Put it at the top of the list."

"You got it boss." As Liv turned to go Genie stopped her. "You ok Liv?"

Olivia turned and nodded.

"It's hard when the vic is four and had to watch his mother die."

Genie nodded.

"Indeed. Lucky for him you were there to get him out."

Olivia nodded and walked out, grabbing her ipad and heading to the conference room wehre Bruce was sleeping, She wanted to be there when he was awake. She smiled at the sight of the little boy curled into a ball, hugging a spiderman almost as big as he was as tightly as he could, the worry lines gone from his face. Taking her ipad she loaded all the case files onto the surrounding screens and let her mind begin its work. Around noon John poked his head in and handed her food.

"Thought you and little man might be hungry. Is he awake yet?"

Olivia shook her head running her hands over her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Liv you and little man have been in here for five hours. The team just pulled in from processing the crime scene. You'll have some more foresnsic evidence. Noticing the little boy sound asleep with his head in Olivia's lap he motioned to him.

"Nightmares?"

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah but he seems to calm down when I run my hands through his hair."

John nodded

"A classic comfort thing."

"Look Liv, I know that this may not be standard procedure, but we need that little boy to tell us what happened and hes not inclined to talk to any men. Why don't you take him home, help him have a stable life and let him open up naturally. It'll be better on his psyche and better for him. "

"And during the day?"

"The Da's office will provide him an escort at school to protect him."

Olivia almost immediately agreed bu then thought of Alex. Inwardly she groaned.

"Lemme make a call."

Gently getting up as to not wake Bruce she grabbed her cell phone, walked to her office and called Alex. When Alex answered she almost broke down in tears.

"Hey Love what's up?"

Olivia stifled a sob.

"Liv honey what's wrong? "

"Lex, hes four, He's four and that bastard beat him to a pulp."

Alex on the other end of the line heard the distress in her girlfriends voice immediately felt herself get protective.

"Shh baby what happened?"

" Murder vic woman 34 or so, no id, had a little boy, beat to a pulp by the perp. He's four Lex."

"Shhh baby. Calm down."

She felt Olivia take a deep breath and calm down. Giving her a minute to collect herself Alex listened calmly, after a moment Olivia spoke.

"He was in the closet in the dark, blood covering his face from a cut over his eye. He was immediately drawn to me. John asked me to take him for a few days see if we can get him stable enough to talk. I know that ruins all oru plans, and I wanted it to just be you and I for awhile, but Lex do you mind?"

Alex smiled into the phone.

"Not at all Liv, besides I love kids. Not at all. What do you need?"

Olivia thought about it a moment and felt relief flood through her.

"Cowboy boots, brown, leather, boys size 5, pajamas,umm batman and spiderman, and clothes for him. He likes blue and red from what I could see from his room, and spiderman and batman. We can make his bedroom the loft, that way he can feel safe, oh shit we'll need a bed, lets do the bed later. Umm…" Alex listened and scratching down a few things she smiled that Olivia had taken the time to notice these things. She listened to a few other things, toothbrush, toothpaste, backpack etc. When Olivia stopped Alex smiled at her lover, her mind was going amillion miles an hour. "Oh and keep all the receipts the department will pay for all of it. In the meantime there is 300 dollars in the drawer next to my side of the bed. Its my rainy day money."

Alex nodded.

"Got it. Legally baby you need to have your psychologist explain to social services what's going on, its your jurisdiction, but you need to explain. When will you two be home?"

"In about an hour and a half I gotta get a few more things done, and he's dead to the world right now."

"Good he probably needs it. Allright I'll go shoping see you in a few hours. Do you have clothes for him now? I'm assuming your team is gonna wanna process "

" Yeah, El picked him up some spiderman pajamas, the biggest spiderman you've ever seen and some slippers. Hes passed out, only time I've seen him smile. Alex, baby. Thank you. I love you."

Alex smiled her heart warming.

"I love you too. Its gonna be ok Liv. We can provide him a normal life for now. I can take a few days off work, hopefully he trusts me."

"I will work from home as much as I can to be with him."

Alex nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a few hours baby."

"Lex I love you."

Alex laughed softly.

" I love you too babe. Go on. There's a little boy who needs you."


	6. Chicken Dinos, and Case Developments

**OK OK I'm sorry I'm sorry I kinda moved around the world and am working a more than full tme job sometimes and don't always have time to write. SO! Here is an update for you, this should be an interesting story, I have some ideas to enhance it and sustain it and make it awesome, many late nights for me and many updates for you. SO here you go, hint, this is going to be made into a crossover. ENJOY! **

She heard the phone go dead and then getting up, glad she had already completely moved in grabbed her shopping list, car keys, purse and the money specified by Liv and headed out the door. She smiled at her one purchase with her back pay from the government, a BMW M1 Hommage in Silver. She laughed thinking of the moment that Olivia saw that car. She quickly got in the car and drove down to the mall. As she parked she threw the valet her keys.

"One scratch, one nick any thing and I will sue your ass. I expect you to really take care of my baby. Got it?"

The valet looked at the tall voluptuous blond, she was wearing fuscha goalie shorts and a periwinkle adidas shirt and a smile.

"Damn babe I'd do anything for you."

Alex laughed.

"Good, sad for you I am taken, satisfied and happy."

He chuckled.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

Alex laughed as she walked away and headed into the mall. She went to clothes store first. She picked out several really fun outfits, including shorts, bathing suits and everything little Bruce needed. As she headed towards the cash register she smiled at the batman outfit. Liv had said he liked batman right? She picked out the appropriate size and grinned to herself. She then went to the shoe store, bought the shoes he would need and a pair of flip flops, stopped by sheplers got his cowboy boots and last but not least picked out a backpack, smiling to herself. When she was done with that she headed to Walmart. She walked to the sheet section and looked at the ten million different spiderman sheets she could buy. Instead she got the batman sheets, picked out a small air mattress a few other toys a baseball glove a bat, a hat, then stopped to wonder if she was going on overkill. Then a small smile appeared across her features and she realized just how much she wanted this with Olivia. How much she wanted to be shopping with the woman of her dreams for their child and it would happen in time and she knew it. She quickly put all the things in her basket and headed to the food section. Knowing her lover, the refrigerator would be empty, she picked out tater tots, chicken dinos and a few other kid friendly foods, as well as superhero popsicles and some big people food. When she was done she checked out. Se packed out the several bags and looked her watch. Liv and the little man would be back at the same time she would, which was good. She revved her engine and happily peeled out of the Walmart parking lot. She drove quickly to the apartment and the doorman gladly helped her with all her packages and just as she started to unload Olivia pulled up next to her got out of the car and gaped at Alex.

"That's your car?"

Alex nodded, a hint of mischief in her blue eyes. A little head popped around the car following a slamming door and a little boy came around the corner half hiding behind Olivia.

"WOW! That's a cool car."

Olivia chuckled desperately losing the battle of trying not to think of all the dirty things she could do to Alex in and on that car. Remembering her protégé she introduced him to Alex.

"Alex this is Bruce. Bruce this is Alex, she's my girlfriend."

Bruce smiled and walked forward reaching out to shake Alex's hand, not relinquishing his spiderman, much to Alex's amusement. She bent down and smiled at the young boy.

"Hi bruce."

"HI Lex."

"Lex huh?"

Bruce nodded and then shyly looked at her.

"Do you mind if I call you that? That was mommys old friend's name. She was my friend too."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and made a mental note. Alex smiled and carried on the conversation with bruce.

"Well we'll have to go visit her maybe. IN the meantime since you are staying with us for awhile, we got you some clothes and some toys and a bed and all kinds of stuff. "

Bruce's eyes lite up at the mention of toys and Olivia kicked herself into gear and began helping Alex finish unloading the bags. Bruce wandered into the house and Liv grabbed Alex's hand. Pulling her into a hug briefly she growled low in Alex's ear.

"Do you know how much I want to push you up against that car and have my dirty way with you?"

Alex smiled and chastely kissing Olivia then whispered back.

"Oh I look forward to that." Bruce kept chatting keeping a tight hold on his spiderman. The doorman raised an eyebrow at the spiderman as big as he was but smiled as they passed. When they reached the apartment Olivia raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend at the sheer mass of the bags and Alex shrugged. Bruce began walking around and exploring the apartment and almost immediately he discovered the loft, poking his head over the edge through the railing he has a four year old smile on his face.

"Can I sleep up here? "

Alex and Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Cool!"

As soon as his little head popped back in Olivia leaned in close to Alex and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you."

Alex nodded her eyes darkening slightly, her voice coming out in a husk.

"You're welcome. You can make it up to me later."

Olivia chuckled at the seductive tone.

"Uh huh, but you gotta be quiet. Little man may ask questions I don't want to answer."

Alex started laughing, deep full bellied laugh at the thought of Olivia trying to have the 'sex talk' with a four year old. Bruce came down and started helping unload the bags. When he came across cowboy boots he smiled.

"Is all this for me?"

Olivia nodded.

"Yeap. Come on little man lets go set up your bed." Alex smiled as she watched them head up the stairs to the loft and heard Olivia set up the air matress, teaching bruce how to turn the pump on and off. She sighed contentedly as she began to put away the food and start some chicken dinos and fries for their lunch. As soon as she finished she headed up to the loft to see what the other two were up to. She smiled leaning against the wall and watching as Olivia taught Bruce how to make his own bed, pulling to comforter and sheets out of their package. He was a quizzical child, asking questions as necessary of her. Alex felt her heart swell as she watched the little boy. It was nice to watch her lover as she carefully taught him to fold down the sheets. He listened and then after a moment he would push her hands away and do it himself. Alex watched the both of them and a smile seemed to be permanently fix itself on her face. As they finished arranging the room and putting things away Alex slipped downstairs to pull lunch out of the oven. She heard a squeal as Bruce came running down the stairs with Olivia chasing him.

"No tickling, no tickling me."

He was giggling so hard and Olivia was laughing as she swept him off the ground threw him in the air caught him and held him in a hug. He giggled and squealed and then wrapped his little legs around her and held on tight. He buried his little face in her neck and relaxed. Alex smiled at the sight and walked out with a plate full of chicken dinos and another full of fries.

"Anybody hungry?"

Bruce immediately disconnected himself from Olivia and walked over.

"OOO chicken nuggets."

Alex grinned.

"Not just chicken nuggets Bruce. Chicken Dinos."

Bruce's litte four year old face scrunched up.

"What's the difference?"

IN all of her years of knowing Alex, Olivia could have never predicted what happened next. In one single moment all of her preconceived notions of Alex being sophisticated flew out the window and Olivia Benson fell in love with her all over again. Alexandra Cabot, District attourney, daughter of a billionare smoothly reached out, grabbed a chicken dino, bit its head off and then started making screaming noises and making the piece of chicken dance around yelling "You bit off my head. Ahh! I can't see." Laughter bubbled its way out of Olivia's mouth and Bruce giggled and then grabbing his own dino did a repeat performance. Olivia was laughing so hard by now her chair had tipped over and she was now laying on the floor grasping her sides and gasping for air as tears streamed out of the side of her eyes. After a good five minutes Bruce gently got down off his chair and walked over to her and handed her a chicken dino.

"It's your turn Owivia."

Olivia looked at the offending piece of chicken grasped in the young boys hand and sitting up, bit of its head. At first, the dino did nothing, but sat in sheer shock as Bruce grasped it and then Olivia made small screeching noises, much like the noises made by the wicked witch of the west as she melted. And then it was silent and the three saw in amicable silence mourning the chicken dinos death. Alex's eyes dance d with mirth and laughter as she watched Bruce then unceremoniously pop the rest into his mouth, burp and announce it was tasty. It was too much, both of the women burst out laughing. Alex grinned and slipping out of the kitchen listened as the two amicably chatted, suddenly quite glad they had decided to move in together. Bruce asked for permission to watch Tv which Olivia granted and told him she would be in the kitchen. She was suddenly very grateful for the wall that mostly separated a view of the kitchen from the living room. She walked in the doorway and saw Alex humming soflty to herself, very gently reached out and grabbed Alex's hand. She peeked out the bar to make sure Bruce was consumed in his cartoons and then gently motioned Alex to be quiet. She tiptoed with Alex in tow towards the walk in pantry, closed the door and quietly pushed her lover against it. She bent her head and kissed her lover softly at first but then as she tasted the lips and longed for the body she found herself deepening the kiss. Her hands rested gently against Alex's hips as her tongue sought entrance into her mouth. Alex closed her eyes and accepted the kiss from her lover and almost groaned when air became necessary. Olivia leaned her forehead against Alex's and spoke in a whisper.

"God lex, I've been wanting to do that all day." Her hand came up to caress her lovers cheek. "I missed you."

Alex smiled.

"I missed you too baby and as much as I want to continue this, there is a four year old on your couch."

"indeed."

They shared one more quick kiss and then headed out of the pantry. The day passed quickly and soon the four year old was yawning ready to call it a day as the light of the setting sun began to fill Olivia's living room. Olivia was given permission to work from home as much as possible as was Alex. The case being deteremined top priority by both offices, and little Bruce bieng determined as a pivitol point in the case. The day progressed with Olivia and Alex enjoying not only each other but also enjoying the young bruce who seemed incredibly happy just to watch cartoons. When dinner time came around Olivia yawned and stood. Bruce had moved up next to Alex and was curled up in the corner of her elbow, giggling a the cartoons. Olivia smiled, not wanting to rob her lover of the memories stood and headed to the kitchen. Quickly grabbing meat and veggies out of the refrigerator she began making a quick stir fry, figuring it would taste good and that Bruce would enjoy it. Twenty minutes later Alex wandered in and kissed the back of her neck softly as she began to grab utensils and such to set the kitchen table. Olivia smiled that they seemed to communicate often without words. A few minutes later little Bruce was chattering endlessly about randomn subjects which made Olivia and Alex smile and laugh.

"did you know that Spiderman faced a doctor once who was his friend? OH and the green goblin was actually Peter parkers best friend's dad and then Henry became the Green goblin thinking that spiderman killed him when in reality he saved him."

Alex and Olivia continued to listen and watched as his speech got slower and his exhausting couple of days caught up with him. Before dinner was over he was yawning and his constant chattering mouth had ceased.

"Come on Kiddo time for bed."

Bruce eyes popped open for about two minutes as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ah'm not tired."

Olivia chuckled and gathered the small bundle of a boy in her arms and walked up the stairs with the half asleep boy.

"Pj's brush teeth and I'll be back to tuck you in ok?"

Bruce nodded and walking over to the loft bathroom he grabbed his toothbrush and began brushing as Olivia walked downstairs and warmed up a glass of milk putting the contents of his pill in it and making sure it didn't taste funny. Alex watched her do this and sighed contentedly. She was incredibly surprised at her lovers ability to handle children, she was a natural at it. She seemed completely oblivious to Alex's study as she grabbed an old police radio from the drawer and turned it on checked the second one she headed back up into the loft. Alex chuckled as she headed back to the bedroom to change into more comfortable pants.

Olivia made her way upstairs and taking the radio put it on the dresser so she could keep track of Bruce's nightmares and still spend some alone time with Alex. She handed him his milk which he gratefully took and drank. Tucking him in Olivia smiled at him.

"Ready for sleep?"

Bruce hiding under his covers peeked out hugging his spiderman tightly.

"I'm scawed."

Olivia smoothed her hand over his hair.

"Of what honey?"

"Of the dreams, the bad man comes and hurts mommy and hits me."

Olivia felt her heart break and smoothed her hand over his head again, running her hands through his hair.

"I'll be right here if you need me ok buddy? I promise no one will hurt you here."

The medicine began to take its affect and he started to drift off to sleep, Olivia humming and Adele song softly to him. Soon his eyes drooped and he dropped off to sleep. Getting up Olivia turned off the light, walked downstairs and grabbed a bottle of wine, grabbing also the second police scanner, and went in search of Alex,softly continuing to hum Adele. She found Alex sitting on the bed, in a pair of sweats reading a brief her glasses halfway down her nose. Olivia swooned at the sight. Gently grabbing Alex's hand she led her to the back of the apartment without saying a word, a bottle of wine and two glasses in her hand. Alex curiously followed her lover. Olivia led her to the very back of the apartment and squeezing her hand lightly she smiled.

"This is why I bought this place. Trust me?"

"always Liv."

Olivia smiled and led her up a twisting staircase and out onto the roof of the building which was a sunroom. Olivia flipped a switch and a garden with rope lights soflty illuminated the room. Flipping another switch the windows withdrew and opened into the fresh night air. Alex gasped.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes, I have exclusive rights to it, should see the legal paperwork on it, but its apart of my actual apartment, which allows me to have the sunroom, garden, and the technology for the windows is also patentented by me and another friend of mine. It's nice because you can still come up here in the winter. Plus it allows me to have my dance floor."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"dance floor?"

Olivia hummed soflty as she reached out and turned on some Adele. Corking the wine she handed a glass to Alex as she made herself comfortable in the hammock. Olivia smiled and sat down next to her, her smoky voice joining Adele's as she sang "Chasing Pavement's." Alex observed her for a moment, watching the stress of the day melt away.

"baby you are full of suprises."

Olivia chukled.

"Life would be boring if I wasn't."

Alex bumped her shoulder and watched as Olivia stood and pulled her into her arms. Alex immediately relaxed into the embrace and allowed her lead her in a dance. Alex listened to the sweet melody being played as she leaned into Olivia enjoying her scent, enjoying the beat of her heart.

"Liv who is this?"

"Melody Gardot."

"I like her."

Liv smiled.

"me too. Come on Darlin we should get some sleep. We both have to work tommorow."

Alex nodded and followed her lover to the bedroom.

It had been a week and Olivia sighed, she was no closer to a solution. The case had gotten more complicated. A plainclothed agent had come into the office several days ago giving them the identity and name of the woman who had died. Her name was Jennifer Altman, she had been an FBI agent origianlly in Nevada, and had been put into witness protection five years ago due to the fact that she had uncovered some mob activity as an undercover and had been caught. The particular ring of criminals that Altamn had uncovered was specific to the Irish mob. She had been working on uncovering a drug ring that according to her last report had also included several other mob lords across the states, some that connected to Boston. Olivia rubbed her eyes.

Processing the evidence in her mind she realized why Jennifer's fingerprints hadn't come up in the system. Olivia rubbed her eyes, she had been working on the case for had discovered a connection between a cold case she had worked years ago with Stabler, one that Alex had thrown out because there wasn't enough evidence. She needed the case files and eividence and wanted her boys to look over it again. She needed the information from the precinct. Poking her head out she yelled at one of the agents.

"Wheres the info from the precinct that I asked for?"

Jeff nodded and said he'd make another call. Looking at the display in front of her she sighed and leaned back against the desk. Quickly grabbing her Ipad she began to process the information once again. Jeff poked his head through the door briefly.

"Director Benson, Theres a call on the line for you, its the big guy."

Olivia took a breath and answered the phone.

"Sir?"

"Benson I need you to get down to the precinct, apparently the paperwork you asked for is being held. There was some new information uncovered and we may lose jurisdiction, Kragen called in a few favors and it looks like you gotta go fight for it."

"Sir she was one of ours, that automatically makes her our jurisdiciton."

"Its a cold case Benson, it ripped it wide open. Go work it out. Hows the boy?"

" He's fine sir and we knew it was a cold case, I worked it several years ago." Olivia nodded and then responded. "Yes sir."

Olivia sighed and grabbing her case files she yelled at her agents.

"Jeff, Alise, you're with me."

The two agents nodded and grabbing their guns followed their director out the door. Olivia was a good leader and every member of her team trusted her. They were an imposing figure as they walked into the precinct. Kragen saw her and knew by her stance he had pissed her off.

"Director Benson what a lovely suprise."

"Captain Kragen I am coming here as a courtesy, I understand you and Detective Stabler called me in because you claim to have new evidence to support us losing juridiction as well as you won't let my agents look through and confiscate the evidence required. What can I do for you?"

Elliot looked closely at Olivia, she had gotten ballsier as the director for the FBI and she was damn good.

"Liv we just want to know why the case is under your jurisdiction. We did some checking and the case should be under our jurisdiction. Do you remember the Stenson case several years ago? Well it was our case and we want it back."

"Yes, we closed the case because we didn't have the physical evidence. Never caught the guy, no conviction."

Kragen was impressed by her memory.

"we got a print Liv."

Kragen met her eyes, they were coveed by her aviator sunglasses. Olivia looked at her boys and sighing motioned them out. Both of the agents stepped outside and covered the door. Liv sighed and took off her glasses her brown eyes meeting Kragen's.

"Cap I am here out of courtesy, even with physical evidence and a fingerprint I still have juridisction. The mother was one of our own. She was involved in an undercover case that would have aligned with this case, remember there was brief FBI intervention. The fact that she was murdered means that there is something more going on here. She had a connection with a detective Jane Rizzoli in Boston PD beleiving there was connection with the irish mob that has started in Nevada, sir this could be a deal breaker. We could be bringing down a cold case from years ago. I need the Stenson case to review the files so we can work together to solve this, may even need to take a trip to Boston to meet with this Jane Rizzoli, we'll see sir. I respect you Kragen and I am going to need your assistance on this one, but we still hold jurisdition because she was former agent. Please release the files."

Kragen's jaw clenched.

"Director Benson this case is ours."

Olivia sighed and softened her voice.

"Cap, I remember that we lost one of our own on this case, I remember, a rather good friend of yours. Don't forget that Morgan was a friend of mine too, I'm not here to take over your case, hell you can have the glory if you need it, but for now I need to take the lead to protect some of the assets we hold. Let me do my job ok?

Kragen nodded and Olivia stalked out.

"Liv..."

"No stabler, go through the appropraite channels, this is the law, not a pissing contest. I'm sorry. I know you guys want to case but at the end of the day does it really matter?"

Stabler shook his head.

"No no it doesn't"

"Then work with me not against me. Here look this over with Beck and get back to me. I'm not trying to steal a case Elliot, there is a lot more at stake here."

"Like?"

"As the FBI we are able to protect the child, if it switches to your jurisdiction we lose that right and privelage and key piece of information."

Elliot nodded knowing she was right.

"I'll talk to Kragen."

"no its fine, I'll call you if I get anything."

Elliot nodded and watched as Liv got into her FBI issued SUV. She had changed so much. Turning back into the precinct he went to look over the file Liv had given him.

Alex sat on the couch in their living room and pinched the bridge of her nose, Kragen had asked her to look over Jurisdiction rights in the case Liv was working on. She had hesitated because she knew what it would mean for little Bruce if the FBI gave up the case. Alex was good at her job, she always had been. She knew looking over these documents meant that Liv could lose the case and that little Bruce would be processed through the foster care system until and if someone came to claim him. In truth Alex had become accustomed to him and would miss him greatly. Bruce brought a normalty to her relationship with Oliva that honestly she had longed for her whole life. Though in all reality they had only been together a week, it had been needing to happen for years and god she loved that woman. She smiled as she recalled picking up bruce from school that day. He had been tormenting his FBI assigned body guard. Alex had laughed as he had openly made fun of the agent and the agent had poked fun back, they seemed to be good friends. She heard the door click and Olivia walked in. She had a wan smile and looked tired.

"Kragen asked you to look at the jurisdiction rights huh? "

Alex nodded. Olivia sighed and then the world faded away as she heard the patter of little feet and a object collide with her leg as she heard an:

"Owivia, your home."

Olivia smiled and picked up the little boy in her arms hugging him tightly to her chest.

"HI squirt how was your day?"

"It was good. Did you bwing dinner home?"

Olivia chuckled and hoisting the boy up in her strong arms she put her ear to his stomach, listening for gglring noises and shaking him slighty. He squealed in delight as she replied.

"Why you're tummys not grumbling is it?"

Bruce giggled as Oliva blew zotzers on his tummy. Alex smiled soflty as she watched this scene unlpay before her. She loved seeing this unhibited side of Oliva. Slowly Bruce was beginning to open up to them about what he had seen and Alex was confident that it would work out. A sadness came with those thoughts as they both had no idea what would happen to litte Bruce. Watching her lover and the boy play made her laugh. Something was nagging her about this case in the back of her mind. Sighing she got up to heat up the food Olivia had brought home. After a fun filled Dinner Alex cleaned the kitchen while Olivia helped Bruce with his homework. A few hours later Alex heard the little boys padded feet coming into the kitchen and he smiled when he saw her.

"Lex hawe you seen Owivia?"

"I thought she was helping you squirt?"

"NO she helped me and then left. Said she had work to do."

"Hmm lets go see if we can find her."

Alex and little Bruce began to search the apartment. They found her in the study Alex hadn't spent much time in, and when she entered the room she found Olivia sitting in her chair starting forward with the lights off her hands dabbling in mid air almost. Olivia smiled when she saw them enter.

"Come on in."

Bruce came over and looked at her curiosly.

"Whatcha looking at Owivia?"

"Come here I'll show you."

Quickly clicking around Olivia chose more suitable content for the young man and then hoisting him up in her lap in her big leather chair she motioned to her Ipad.

"See this?"

"Yeah its an ipad they have fun games."

Olivia nodded.

"Uh huh now watch this."

Pushing her fingers across the board Olivia pushed it out onto the three bigger screens created by her specialized camera.

"WOW thats really neat. Can we play a ga1me?"

Olivia laughed and launched Angry birds picking up Bruce and setting him down in her large plush leather chair she reached into the drawer to her immediate left and pulled out a second Ipad and turning it on reloaded all her files and headed out to the living room. Alex joined her and watched as Olivia plopped down on the couch and did the same thingg, the files also on the coffee table appear before Alex and Olivia. Alex leaned in the doorway, knowing Olivia well she looked at her and moved over next to her.

"Nice toys."

"Yeah makes the working less stressful on my eyes, and it's easier to process."

"Whats bothering you Olivia?" 

Olivia sighed.

"It's cost us two of our people Lex. You remember the Stenson case I assume because eyou've been going over the paperwork. Two women murdered for no apparent reason that we could find, and though we caught the guy we couldn't prosecute him because there wasn't enough physical evidence, he walked. Now we have a new element to the case, to find that our perp was a member of an irish mob in Nevada of all places and that there may be a connection to the original irish mob in Boston? That's be a crazy crazy coincidence and or a large drug cartel and why haven't we been onto it before? How does this affect Bruce? There are just so many unknowns."

Alex reached out and gently drew her lovers attention.

"It wasn't your fault Liv, niether of them were. A.) Morgan made her choice by going in, and B." you didn't even know Jennifer so none of this is your fault. Thinking of others at this moment is just going to complicate the case. What do the facts say?"

Olivia looked at her lover slackjawed.

"How did you?"

Alex chuckled softly.

"I know you and I love you, its my job Liv. Just look at the facts."

Olivia nodded and they looked up when they heard Bruce patter into the room. He crawled immedialy into Olivia's lap. Olivia chuckled and grabbing a remote turned on some cartoons, and snuggled into Alex. Alex watched cartoons but soon found herself mesmerized by the sight in her arms. Olivia was cuddled into her , and bruce curled up between them mostly in Olivia's lap. It felt right, it was her normal. An hour later Alex looked down and found Bruce sound asleep and her lover not to far behind. Gently lifitng Bruce she walked upstairs and gently deposited him in the bed. She tucked him in and then headed back downstairs to the living room. Oliva was sound asleep her body used to sleeping in slight akward postions had automatically reverted to being stretched out and Alex smiled. Sitting on the coach she gently leaned down and kissed Olivia on the lips. Olivia awoke with a smile on her face and she returned the kiss, and gently pulled Alex down ontop of her, their bodies melded perfectly together. Alex broke the kiss first needing to breathe and looked softly at her lover. Smiling down at her she whispered a soft "i love you" before claiming the lips again. Alex kept the kiss soft, then gently she slipped her tongue into Olivia mouth stifling the moan she felt reverberate through the woman underneath her. Alex gently broke the kiss and looked down at her lover, the longer hair was gathered around her shoulders, her dimples showing as she had drawn her lower lip into her mouth and her eyes closed. Alex chuckled soflty and leaning close to Olivia whispered sofltly in her ear.

"You know I can't wait until thats a thourougly sated look and not just a thouroughly kissed look."

Olivia's eyes popped open, her brown eyes almost black with desire, but a tenderness showed through as she reached up and caressed Alex's face

"I can't either baby, I can't either. Do you mind that we've had to wait?"

"No Olivia, I'm glad we've been able to help Bruce, though it is getting harder, I love you and would wait a thousand lifetimes for you. Come on my love, the case will wait until tommorow lets get some sleep."

Olivia nodded and allowed herself to be dragged from the couch. Gently she nestled her nose into Alex's chin and taking a deep breath felt Morpheus claim her as her heart found its place of rest in the arms of the woman she loved.


	7. The elusive Jennifer Altman

**HI, so after you read this chapter you can probably guess that this will turn into a crossover between mostly Rizzoli and Isles and Law and order, with some soft overtones of Grey's anatomy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its mostly filler for Oliva to meet Detective Rizzoli. I think it will be good. Enjoy and please write reviews, I always like to know how I am doing. I am debting between ending both stories and starting a new complete crossover. What do you guys think? **

**First week of May**

Olivia awoke with a start to the annoying sound of her cell phone ringing. She answered it.

"Director Benson, we found something we need you to come in."

Olivia sighed.

"Ok on my way."

Alex groaned when she felt Olivia's cell phone go off. Olivia answered it and then closing the phone reached over and kissed Alex softly.

"I got a call I gotta go."

Alex nodded and holding her a moment more whispered a "be safe."

Olivia nodded and headed into the office. When she got there she was handed a sd card which she popped into her ipad and walked into the debriefing room.

"What am I looking at Alise?" 

"Ry and I were looking at the pictures from the apartment and we went back because we both noticied an inconsistency with the floorboard coloring, hidden underneath a carpet. We found these files, we recorded them and sent them to evidence to be processed."

Olivia looked closely at the files scorring through her mind the different places it could be.

"It's boston."

"Not only Boston director, its a list of all of Paddy Doyle's known associates, on a hunch we put out a trace on them, so far nothing has come back, but we are hopeful. We can't make heads or tails of these numbers, they seem to be encoded by Jennifer. Director she was onto something big."

Olivia nodded.

"Good work, put out a trace on all of these listed associates and get back with John about seeing if her can decode these numbers and lets go from there."

"You got it."

"And Alise, good work."

Alise smiled and walked away to carry out her orders. Olivia sighed and ran her hands through her hair. It was going to be a long night. Putting in her headphones Oliva scrolled down to ATB and began to process the crime scene with her own eyes. As she processed each file, each picture , every scrap of dust that she could time began to pass, the music in her ears indicating nothing to her but the concentration needed.

Hour passed and Oliva felt very much not closer to a conclusion, taking off her reading glasses she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Putting her headphones back in she reached out to the screen and zoomed a picture in remembering a comment Bruce had made. She snapped her fingers, her mind going a million miles an hour. He had commented that the man had come in through the front door, it had been a rainy day and Jennifer altman apparently had also liked to garden. Litle Bruce had felt responsible because he had opened the door. Olivia zoomed in on the picture taking of her glasses and putting them inbetween her teeth. A triumphant smile alighted her lips as she growled out loudly.

"Gotcha you bastard." She wooped silently to herself and quickly set down her ipad. "LISE!"

She heard Alise scamper into the room and Olivia zoomed in to the picture making it cover the screen. Pointing to the shoot print she saw Alise smile.

"Go get a print."

Alise shook her head and then scampered out high fiving her boss.

"Damn Director Benson we woulda missed that."

"Hopefully its still there. Come on I'll go with you."

The two women had just gathered the necessary equipment when Ryan came in with two women. Olivia recognized one of them.

"Dr. Sheppard, Addison, what are you doing here?"

Addison's face lit up in a smile.

"Director Benson, I had an inkling that I had seen Bruce somewhere and I was right." Handing her a picture that showed the other woman with Addison, Jennifer Altman and Bruce all together. "This is my wife Theadora Altman, and Jennifer's sister."

Olivia sucked in a breath and looked at Alise.

"You're on your own kiddo, I gotta take care of this."

Alise nodded.

"Take John Lise, we want to keep safe."

Alise nodded again and called for the other agent.

"No problem Director Benson."

Olivia smiled and then turned her attention back to Theodora and Addison. Sticking out her hand she introduced herself.

"Mrs. Altman Sheppard its nice to meet you, I'm sory for your loss."

"Teddy please, oh god no one calls me that, its a pleasure to meet you Addison hasn't stopped talking about you."

Olivia chuckled.

"Come on in and lets discuss this."

Teddy and Addison followed her into her office and Olivia minimized the files she had been working on and indicated that the two women should sit.

"First off, you should know Bruce is safe and happy."

"Where is he?"

"Hes under the personal protection of the FBI. I can't release that information until we clear you as a suspect. I'm sorry."

Teddy nodded.

"I understand."

"Tell me what you know?"

"I've been in Virgina for the last few weeks doing a presentation on a new procedure in modern beating heart surgery, it minimalizes the risk of infection. It was codeveloped by a coworker and I." Olivia listened as Teddy went into the specifics of the procedure, watched the way her eyes lit up with the deep passion she obviously held for her proffession. Bruce had much the same facial structure as Teddy, his eyes the same green blue color. After a few minutes Olivia smiled as Addison gently nudged her wife stopping her rambling.

"Honey she's not a doctor. She doesn't need to know all the details of the surgery."

Teddy stopped and smiled gently.

"On the contrary I would lvoe to hear them any other time Teddy, you are obviously passionate about what you do. I will need someone to confirm your whereabouts, and we will check into your alibi. I believe you, but its part of procedure. When was the last time you spoke to Jenny."

Tears sprang into Teddy's eyes.

"A year ago. I didn't even know Jenny was in New York. Several years ago she was working a case for the bureau in Boston, Addy and I were living in Los Angelous at the time. She came down to visit me and we never really talked much about work because I knew she couldn't. She and her wife Alex came down with Bruce to visit me. Addy and I became a couple shortly after that. Two weeks later I was told my sister was dead and Bruce had been killed with her. We mourned with Alex and struggled through the reprocussions. We moved back to New York shortly after that as I was offered the head of cardio and Addy the head of neonatal. When Addy said she had seen him,I didn't believe her but I just had to know so here we are."

Oliva felt a lump form in her throat, witness protection, something had gone wrong in the case and she had been put into witness protection. Olivia nodded. She knew Bureau policy meant that a huge breech of protocal had been made because of witnes protective services and she would have a shit ton of paperwork to fix this but sighing she ran her hands through her hair.

"Well technically you were never supposed to know she survived. I need to check on the status of witness protective services and see what we can do in terms of custody of the boy. This complicates matters a great deal, but we'll do what we can Teddy. I've been through something similar and I understand how difficult this is." Teddy nodded. "For now I need to make a few phone calls, and I will be putting an agent on you and Addison to protect you, I don't want you two to be our next victims. Whoever is behind this is looking for something specific. We'll get to the bottom of this, We may be able to release Bruce to your custody sooner rather than later, you're already involved and you've been tagged, so we'll see."

Teddy nodded and stood to shake Olivia's hand. Olivia took it softly and looked into Teddy's eyes trying to offer rassurance.

"It's going to work out."

Teddy nodded and Addison put an arm around her shoulder hating the nightmare this was for both of them.

"Thank you Olivia."

"You're welcome Addison, I'll contact you both soon."

Addison nodded and she and Teddy walked out together. Olivia called two agents and told them to watch the ladies at a distance suttly wanting to protect them. Sitting back down in her chair she picked up her glasses and pushed the information from her ipad back onto the screens in front of her. She was going to need to go to Boston whether she liked it or not. She needed all the facts in order to solve this case. Picking up her phone she called James Holland the director of the New York branch of U.S Marshals.

"Olivia to what do I owe this honor?"

"Jennifer Altman, what do you know about her?"

"She was released from Witness protection three weeks ago. We caught the bad guy. Why?"

"She's dead James." She heard a man she greatly respected suck in a breath. "why was she in witness protection?"

"She was working a case in boston that involved the infamous Patty Doyle. She was working to expose him as a large drug lord.

"Why would they kill her?"

"Who knows, Paddy Doyle was shot by a Detective Rizzoli, and the case was let go, we pulled in two of the italien mob and a large part of a drug network collapsed, so we called it a win and she was released."

Olivia sighed.

"Where's Bruce Liv?"

"He's safe for now, I'd like to release him and keep a close eyes on his aunt who is here in New York."

"Dr. Altman yes, we've kept her under close surveliance, go ahead I'll put an undercover detail on her and Dr. Montgomery as well. We'll protect them all at once. What's your next move?"

"Well Detective Rizzoli shot him, I guess I'm off to Boston next week. I have a few loose ends to wrap up here."

"Liv are you to close on this one?"

"NO just close enough James, just close enough."

"Ok be careful."

"Will do. Thanks James."

"Always Liv, always."

Olivia hung up the phone and then picking up her cell phone called Alex.

"Hey baby what's up?"

Olivia sighed and relaxed almost instnatly at the sound of her lovers voice.

"Hey babe. We're losing Bruce. His aunt Teddy will be taking him. I'd like to invite them over for dinner and then they can pick up Bruce is that ok with you?"

"Of course." Alex paused. "I'm going to miss him."

"Me too Baby me too, but she's his family. Thats what's best for him now."

Alex sighed.

"I know. I'll plan dinner for six."

Olivia nodded and picking up her phone she called Teddy and Addison.

"Dr. Alman, you can pick up Bruce tonight, come over for dinner, bring Addison with you."

Teddy confirmed and Olivia smiled. Looking at her watch she saw she had just enough time to go pick up Bruce from school. Gathering her things she told one of her agents the plan and headed to her large SUV. Getting into the drivers seat she drove to the school. Parking the car she leaned back in her seat realizing she had a five minute wait. Leaning her head back she sighed. She was going to miss Bruce. He had become such a normal part of their lives over the last few weeks. Even though she had known this would happen it still hurt. Taking a shuddering breath she got out of the car and headed towards Bruce's classroom. He saw her walking down the hall and sprinted towards her, Olivia bending down and receiving him.

"Owivia! What are you here for? I can get home with Agent just fine."

Glancing up at Agent Danes she smiled at the smirk that appeared on his features.

'I wanted to suprise you little man, plus I have a suprise for you."

"Is it ice cream?"

Olivia laughed.

"Well we can arrange that too."

"Oh good, I like ice cream."

Olivia chuckled.

"So how was school."

Bruce began rambling off as they walked down the school hallways the light in front of them illuminating the small boy his hand inserted into Olivia's. Had you been standing behind them it would have been a perfect picture. In fact I think Agent Danes took one.


	8. Adieu and making new friends

**A shorter chapter, but I was in the mood to write today and inspired so I kept going. Plus you guys kinda deserve another chapter. Enjoy! Just needed to get a couple of filler chapters in before I connect this to my "Te Amo" story. Please let me know what you think. I promise to give you some sexy time before Olivia heads off to Boston. **

Olivia pulled into her apartment complex and parked the Suv. Agent danes saluted her halfheartedly saying he would take the door and Olivia nodded motioning for him to be suttle. He nodded and she unlocked her front door, stepping into the wonderful smell of some type of italien food. A smile covered her features her lover had been cooking and god it smelled good. She watched as Bruce pulled off his backpack leaving it in the middle of the floor and rna towards the kitchen.

"LEX LEX!"

Alex smiled at seeing him her heart saddened and yet warmed at the same instant. She received him in a warm hug and squeezed him tight closing her eyes and trying to memorize his little boy smell, wanting always to hold him close. A stray tear made its way down her cheek as she held him close. Bruce noticing pulled back a little bit and reached out a chubby dirty little boy hand and wiped a tear away.

"Lex, my lex why are you crying?"

Olivia stepped in at this moment and sighed.

"Brucey we have something to tell you."

Bruce's little eyebrows furrowed together and he looked at the both of them.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's part of your suprise buddy."

"Suprises aren't supposed to make people cry Owivia."

"They are happy tears Bruce." Alex interupted. He looked gently back and forth between the women and the concern still held in his little blue green eyes.

"Tell me!"

"Your aunt Teddy is coming to see you tonight and you are going to live with her and Addison."

Bruce's little face lit up at the mention of his two favorite aunts, but then sank again when he realized he'd be leaving Alex and Olivia.

"But htat means I have to leave you."

Owivia smiled gently and bent down to brush a hand over his cheek.

"You can come back and visit whenver you want ok?"

He nodded.

"OK!"

"Come on now let's wash up."

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Olivia instictually kept her gun near her as she checked the door. Opening it she smiled widely when she saw it was Teddy and Addison.

"Come on in."

Bruce hearing the doorbell came running down stairs and around the corner to the front door and froze when he saw Teddy. His little eyes began to water as disbelief, joy and hope spread across his little face all at once.

"Teddy bear?"

Tears had begun to fill Teddy's own eyes as she bent down and the little boy ran histerically towards her and amost knocked her over with the force of his hug. He let out a stifled sob as Teddy held him close tears streaming down both her and Addison's face. His little arms were tight around her neck as he cried and Teddy comforted him. He pulled away after a moment and put both hands on either side of her face and looked deep in to her eyes.

"You can't leave me ever again Teddy Bear ok?"

Teddy burst out laughing as he looked at Addison.

"You're the nice doctor. What are you doing here?"

Teddy smiled.

"Brucey this is my wife Addison."

Bruce smiled and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for making me feel better."

Addison nodded and shook his hand.

"You are welcome."

Alex having watched this whole scene from around the corner wiped a stray tear out of her eye and invited them in for dinner.

"Hi I'm Alexandra Cabot. I'm Olivia's girlfriend."

Addison shook her hand.

"Are you of the legendary Cabot's?"

"Yes, and I am guessing you are one of the legendary Montgomery's?"

Addison nodded and they shook hands. Bruce led them into the other room demanding that he was hungry. Dinner progressed with a lot of laughter and stories exchanged, most by Bruce, his old soul seeming to tell stories to his "teddy bear" that he knew she would need to hear. After the dinner plates were cleared off Olivia slipped quietly upstairs and grabbing her large duffel began to pack Bruce's stuff. She came down for dessert dropping the duffel bag and joining in for a rousing card game of 'Go Fish'. Bruce seemed to love having thr four women with him. He moved from lap to lap enjoying the company of each one.

Teddy smiled as she watched him interact with the two other women. She could see that see and Addison would end up being good friends with these two and she could say she didn't mind at all. Taking a deep breath she looked at the little boy that reminded her so much of her younger sister, and her heart ached for the lost memories. She excused herself softly and went in search of the bathroom. She instead found the stairs, and wondering where they went she followed them up to the roof and found some much needed relief, a moment to breathe. Her thoughts swirled in her head a million what ifs seeming to overwhelm her all at once as she sat down in the hammock and just let her tears fall. Her heart ached for the lsot time, her mind rehearsing over and over the memories of her sister, the treasured ones the hard ones, the easy ones. She heard a soft voice behind her speak.

"If it helps, the ache never really goes away and I know exactly what you are going through."

Teddy's head snapped towards her.

"Olivia! I didn't mean to intrude, its just..." A new wave of tears came to her eyes and Olivia just gently smiled and handed her a beer.

"It's ok, thats what this place is for, and its a lot to take in. You see in him every memory, every nuance of your sister. You see in him all the things you miss the most."

Teddy nodded and took the beer gratefully.

"How did you?"

" Several years ago Alex was put in the Witness protection program. I found out she wasn't about a month ago and I gotta say sometimes the emotions just threaten to overwhelm you."

"How do you deal with it?"

"One day at a time. I've gone to sleep every night swearing that it was all a dream I had, and that I would wake up and Alex is gone. I spend months after she left chasing down the man that had put her in witness protection. For awhile that abated the missing, that abated the longing for her." She got quiet and for a moment stared into her hands. "Then when the case was over and we caught him it all hit me at once, I spent weeks mourning her, missing her blue eyes, missing her insulting teasing and just generally her. It was like in my dreams I could reach out and touch her and hold her and smell her and kiss her and live all the things I wanted to do, and I would wake up each morning with the ghost of those memories, the real ones and the desired ones and they would follow me around. With you it will be the same. You'll long for all the things you did and didn't have and you'll move on. You have to, and those things will be important for Bruce's healing. It's going to be hard Teddy. It will hurt a sweet type of hurt thats both sorrowful and yet full of joy all at once as you relive and recount those memories for him. It will be so hard because it hurts and yet it will be so good because its the reminders of what you once had. It's loss and yet its wholeness."

As Olivia's voice faded Teddy blinked and looked at her softly.

"You understand so completely."

Olivia chuckled bitterly.

"I lived it and if tonight was any indication I expect we'll be around awhile if you'll let us, both for Bruce and you guys. He's come to mean so much to us in such a short amount of time. "

Teddy laughed.

"I would like that, and I think Addy would agree. I know Bruce would agree. It seems you've come to mean a great deal to him. "

"Good now we better get back before to long. We are going to keep an agent duty on the three of you for awhile at least until we get to the bottom of this."

"Fine by us."

As Olivia stood Teddy met her halfway and hugged her.

"Thank you."

Olivia nodded.

"You're welcome."

The two women were met halfway down the hallway by Addison and Alex. Bruce had both of their hands in his and he smiled.

" Teddy bear can we all move in together?"

Teddy laughed gently.

"Afraid not Brucey but I tell you what? We'll plan some together time really soon ok?"

His litte face fell for but a moment and then he nodded.

"OK. Promise?"

"I promise."

Together the four women and the little boy headed towards the door. Teddy took the duffel bag from Olivia and she bent down to look at the little boy.

"We love you Brucey, we'll see you soon I promise."

"OK Wuv you Owivia."

"Love you to Baby boy."

Olivia set him down and he walked over to Alex and hugged her tight. His little grubby boy hands tangled around her neck. Then pulling back his eyes met hers and he gently but sternly warned her.

"NO being sad my Lex. Ok?"

Alex laugh sobbed and nodded.

"OK buddy."

Bruce's face crinkled up and he thoguht for a moment then snapped his fingers gently.

"Dammit now I gotta teach someone else new about how to prowperly eat chicken dinos."

All four women started laughing. Alex hugged him one more time memorizing his little boy scent and passed him over to Addison who gladly took him. He yawned and curled into her neck. As they walked out the door he looked at Agent Dane.

"You better be coming Agent."

Dane looked at Olivia who nodded and then taking the duffle bag started to follow the two women and the litte boy that stole the hearts of all that met him.

As soon as the door closed and the retreating figures were out of sight Alex turned into Olivia's arms and started crying. Olivia held her stroking her hair gently and letting her lover cry.

"I'm going to miss him so much."

Olivia smiled gently.

"We'll see him again soon."

"Its not the same!"

Olivia chuckled gently and just soothed her as she cried, until she was reduced to hiccups. Then gently guiding her into the living room, and onto the couch she handed Alex a tissue a glass of wine. Alex laughed after a moment.

"God I'm ridiculous."

Olivia smiled and stroked her cheek gently.

"I think you're perfect. I love you Alex."

"I love you to Liv."

"Would you like to have kids?"

"Only if I can have them with you Alex. Only if I can have them with you."


End file.
